unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Top 10 Weirdest People
The Top 10 Weirdest People is a list that was released by Biased Ratings in the year 1800 to organize a list of the weirdest people in the entire UnWorld. Though some think it is a good idea, the smart people told them it was a bad idea. It is now regarded as a bad idea. The list is updated every century to take into account all of the new weird people that seem to show up. To see the various lists, look below (we have high-tech now wit da slider things 'cause w're profushunol like dat!) Galleries 1800 Edition (original) File:Come Back!.jpg|link=Mario|10. Mario: He is a plumber with a mustache. He is also really weird, so yeah.... File:EvilPO.jpg|link=Po|9. Po: She is some red dude. She's got a doughnut on her head, so she's weird. File:Count Dooku.png|link=Count Dooku|8. Count Dooku: Count Dooku is this freak. And he's weird. File:Monorail-cat.jpg|link=Monorail Cat|7. Momorail Cat: This little kitty is some freak who thinks he is a monorail. Yeah. WEIRD. File:DancingBanana.gif|link=Dancing Banana|6. Dancing Banana: This magical banana guy is known to break out dancing while singing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" He is a weirdo. File:Link.png|link=Link|5. Link: He is the guardian of Hyrule. He is also weird. File:Luke.jpg|link=Luke Skywalker|4. Luke Skywalker: This is a jedi knight who likes to beat up bad guys and is weird. File:Patchy.jpg|link=Patchy the Pirate|link=Patchy the Pirate|3. Patchy the Pirate: Arrg! He be weird! File:Easter bunny.jpg|link=Easter Bunny|2. Easter Bunny: The Easter Bunny is a weird mutant bunny that gives kids candy because he misunderstood his mob boss. Enough said. File:Patrick-Star.jpg|link=Patrick Star|1. Patrick Star: Patrick is stupid... and weird. 1900 Edition File:Captain Lou Albano JPEG.jpg|link=Captain Lou Albano|10. Captain Lou Albano: This weirdo dances the Do the Mario dance. File:Chaz.jpg|link=Chaz|9. Chaz: A murderer. A weird murderer. File:Patchy.jpg|link=Patchy the Pirate|link=Patchy the Pirate|8. Patchy the Pirate: Arrg! He still be weird! File:Luke.jpg|link=Luke Skywalker|7. Luke Skywalker: The jedi is the seventh weirdest person ever. File:Patrick-Star.jpg|link=Patrick Star|6. Patrick Star: Last century's champion, he has not done as much weird stuff in the last century so he went down. Poor Patrick. File:EvilPO.jpg|link=Po|5. Po: The stupid Teletubby with the doughnut on her head is weirder than ever. File:DancingBanana.gif|link=Dancing Banana|4. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME GUY Dancing Banana: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! File:Pedobear.jpg|link=Pedo Bear|3. Pedo Bear: Pedo Bear likes kids, and is therefore weird. File:Come Back!.jpg|link=Mario|2. Mario: The plumber with the mustache is weird. Very weird. File:Bugs Bunny Bullfighting.jpg|link=Bugs Bunny|1. Bugs Bunny: And this century's champion is BUGS BUNNY! We all saw it coming. 2000 Edition File:OfficerWeirdo.jpg|link=Officer Weirdo|10. Officer Weirdo: The weirdest officer in town. File:Chuckles the cheat.jpg|link=Chuckles the Cheat|9. Chuckles the Cheat: Weird AND stupid. File:Tqx.png|link=Mrs. Nesbitt|8. Mrs. Nesbitt: Enough said. Weirdo. File:Captain Obvious.jpg|link=Captain Obvious|7. Captain Obvious: Captain Obvious is weird! File:Dolan.jpg|link=Dolan|6. Dolan: Dolan is a weird version of Donald Duck, which is saying something. File:Chuckycheese.jpg|link=Chuck E. Cheese|5. Chuck E. Cheese: What's not weird about a mouse that owns a restaurant chain for kids? File:Calendar Man.jpg|link=Calendar Man|4. Calendar Man: This weirdo thinks dressing up like a calendar will scare people. File:Crash.jpg|link=Crash Bandicoot|3. Crash Bandicoot: Crash likes to bang into stuff with his head and eat lotsa waffles. File:Bugs Bunny Bullfighting.jpg|link=Bugs Bunny|2. Bugs Bunny: Though he is no longer our champion, he is still one of the weirdest. File:Come Back!.jpg|link=Mario|1. Mario: The plumber with the mustache is officially the weirdest person ever. Category:Lists Category:Top Lists